Karamatsu X Reader
by Witchie-Writes
Summary: So this is one shot type stuff, no real plotline. Just good fluffyness with Kara after you meet him in a store. Also reader is non binary. (will probably lead to smut.)
1. Meeting

A stiffled giggle ran out of your mouth. You pursed your lips into a grin, barely containing your laughter. The silly man before you faltered for a moment before going into an obviously practiced pose, grinning happily, showing his perly whites.

You couldn't hold it in anymore, it was too much, hysterical laughter collided out of your lips as you crouched downward, gasping inbetween chuckles for any air possible. Your sounds echoed throughout the clothes store. Soon, you began coughing, throat raw. Now worried, the funny, but well groomed, man in front of you stooped down and patted your back. You looked up into his concered eyes, he had taken off his ridiculous sunglasses. He was wearing colored contacts. You giggled again, along with more coughing. Tears started to come out your eyes. Taking a deep breath you looked at the man again, a huge grin on your face.

"I.. I'm sorry. You're just too rich for me." You stood up, with his offered assistance. "Oh man, I haven't laughed like that in ages." You said, casually wiping away the tears. He seemed to be relieved you weren't hurt.

"Well I must say I've never had a reaction like that before." He said, doing a small hair flip while smirking. "My name is Matsuno Karamatsu. But you, my beautiful, can call me Karamatsu. Or Kara, if you prefer. Or maybe even.." He got close to you, right near your face, "master." You were frenzied, again. Cracking up right next to this man, Karamatsu. In fact you were laughing so much you became dizzy and fell right into his shoulder, still shaking with happiness. After a moment, you jumped up, a bright red blush blooming across your cheeks. He smiled, genuinely this time. Taking another deep breath, you spoke.

"Would you like to hang out?" Karamatsu blinked in suprise. No one ever asked him to hang out besides his brothers. But even then it was rare.

"Of course." He accepted confidently, "But first please tell me your name."

"O-Oh, it's (y/n)." You replied. "C'mon let's go chill at this cafe only a few blocks from here." You said eagerly, roughly grabbing Karamatsu's hand and leading him out the door. You'd have to come back here later for the clothes you wanted. Another time when you weren't making friends with such an interesting man.

* * *

Karamatsu walked a pace or two behind you, watching your back and shoulders roll with personality as you led him to the cafe. How did he even get into this situation? All he remembers is being in the men's clothing department, happening to find you, then deciding to say something. Kara remembered that his older brother, Osomatsu, once told him he was painful to look at and his lines were even more brain-melting. But you... you laughed happily. Sure you were laughing at his silly antics but not in a mean sense. Somehow, you were different, in a good way. Finally, he could make someone happy.

Karamatsu looked down at his fingers, they were still hopelessly tangled up with yours. A kind of shock ran through his spine causing him to blush. This was becoming more and more like a date. You stopped suddenly, turning towards him.

"We're here." You said, a smile coating your lips. Karamatsu looked up at the store sign, in mocha-colored letters it said simply, 'Sutabaa'. Chills ran down his spine. This wasn't just any cafe, it was Sutabaa, and the same one Todomatsu worked at! For a moment, Karamatsu could feel his soul leaving his body. You let go of his hand, walking inside, easily. Your companion followed wearily, looking around the store like some kind of spy. There was a woman at the counter, Todomatsu wasn't here. He sighed heavily, starting to relax again.

You were at the counter, ordering something to drink, presumably. At that time, Karamatsu really started to look at you, closely. You were shorter than him, but not by much, you wore a trendy teal shirt and bright yellow capri pants. Slung around your shoulder was a classy pine green messenger bag, decorated with buttons and other things of the sort. There was no getting around it, you were definitely cute and attractive. Suddenly, you looked over at your new friend.

"Oi~, Karamatsu, what do you want to get? I'm paying." You called. He came over, looking down at the menu. He smirked, placing his hand on his chin, making a little finger gun. He looked somewhat like one of those great detectives trying to solve a case. You giggled, a little loudly, at the thought. He placed one hand on the counter,

"I'll have a tea, iced, make it extra sweet for me my-"

"Yes, coming right up." The barista said leaving quickly. You placed a hand on your mouth, barely suppressing your laughs. Karamatsu remained absolutely still, smirking, as a gust of ice cold air flew past him. You snorted and sat down at a round table next to a window. Kara took the seat across from you, still smiling.

"So what were you doing shopping for clothes?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, well, I'm studying fashion in college right now and I was shopping for inspiration I guess. I've dabbled in women's fashion before but I'm pretty drawn to what men wear, nowadays." You beamed. Talking about this was one of your favorite things to do. Karamatsu nodded, listening to every word and commiting it to his memory.

"What about you? Do you do anything?" You asked. The man took off his glasses, smirking once again.

"Heh, in regards to my future.." he paused, "I have no plans!" He seemed confident in his answer. You smiled.

"Cool, you're living your life free of worries. Work it, man." Both of you started laughing, not for any reason in particular. It just seemed right. Kara had a nice laugh, round and deep. Just like his voice.

"Iced tea and a hot chocolate for (y/n)?" The barista called. You stood up.

"I'll get that for us." You said, winking at Karamatsu. Pink tinged his cheeks as he tried to keep cool. You walked to the counter, picking up the tea with one hand and the cocoa, plus a small paper bag, with the other. You looked over into the counter, spotting the cashier working diligently. It wasn't the same one who took your order, you noticed. This one had short black hair similar to Karamatsu's.

"Thank you very much for the drinks." You said. He jerked, suprised.

"A-Ah, it's no trouble." He said, not looking at you. You shrugged and returned to your friend. Guess he was busy.

You set the tea down in front of Karamatsu, and shook your hand a bit. It was hot today so some condensation outside the cup got on your fingers. Pulling out the chair, you sat and took a sip of your hot chocolate. Even after 14 years of drinking it, it's still good. Kara's full eyebrows knitted together at the sight. It was almost 80 degrees out. How were you drinking a _warm_ beverage in this weather? He decided not to question it but instead look out the window towards the scenery. Taking another sip, you unwrapped the small bag taking out two iced sugar cookies. Karamatsu was spaced out, an almost sad look on his face. You grinned and waved a pastrie at his face, he blinked, snapping out of it.

"Oh, thank you." He said humbly, taking the cookie with two hands. You munched on your flower-shaped one happily closing your eyes. Karamatsu looked at his heart-shaped confection. It was kinda.. cute. A deeper blush spread on his face. He looked up, you were blushing, too, but averting his gaze. Kara smiled as he notcied a few crumbs had landed on your face.

"(y/n).." He cooed, you met eyes with him, half the cookie still in your mouth. Casually, he reached over and brushed the stray morsels away from your lips. Your heart beat faster, pounding away in your chest.

"Karama-"

 _CRASH!_

A large clatter brought your, and Karamatsu's, attention to the counter. A patron stood on the other side looking worried.

"Are you ok?" They asked. Apparently a barista had dropped something and fallen down.

Kara retracted his hand quickly. A tingling feeling was still left on your chin. Both of you ate the rest of your cookies quickly and left together. As the two of you walked, you checked your watch, it was 5:09 PM, getting pretty late. You'd have to start making dinner for yourself soon. Karamatsu stared at you longingly. He didn't want you to go, just yet.

"Uh, let me walk you home, (y/n)." He said, scratching his chin. "It's getting pretty late and, um, I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything like that. And also I have nothing to do right now so it's really no trouble at all." He was rambling. You laughed, he was really quite different sometimes. Slyly, you clasped his hand, and gave the sweetest smile you could.

"I would be honored." You said. So the two of you walked home, chatting about what was going on in the world, opinions on the new line of spring coats, what you liked to do in your free time. It was good, and comforting. Kara even gave you his leather jacket when the walk home became nippy. And as fate would have it Karamatsu's home was only a few minutes away. Of course, he offered to walk you the rest of the way, but you refused, knowing he was tired.

"When will I get to see you again my Karamatsu lover?" That coaxed a giggle out of you.

"I dunno. I guess whenever I'm free. I'll drop by sometime." You answered, looking down towards the ground. There was something you wanted to do but it was a little embarrassing. You shifted closer to Karamatsu and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. You sighed happily, breathing in his scent, absorbing the warmth from his skin. He hugged back, hands lightly pressing into your spine. But like all moments, this one had to end. You held his hands, looking at him.

"I had a really fun time today, so thanks. I'm glad I met you, Karamatsu." You pecked his cheek quickly before walking off without another word back to your home.

Slowly, Karamatsu turned and practically floated back inside his house, only to be met with the cries of his brothers.

"KARAMATSU!" They all yelled.

"What's the meaning of this!?"

"When did you get a date!?"

"How did you even _get_ a date, Kusomatsu."

"Karamatsu is in looooove~! Haha!"

"Why are they so cute!?"

The questions pilled up on eachother. He couldn't really discern what they were saying, though. Suddenly, they all tackled him shouting and wrestling his limbs. At one point Ichimatsu started choking him.

After everything had settled down, they all sat and Karamatsu told them about the date at Sutabaa.

"Yeah, we know about that, already. Todomatsu sent us pictures." Osomatsu said.

"What!? When!? I thought you weren't at work!" Kara yelled at the youngest brother. He grinned and shrugged.

"When you two came in I was on my break. You didn't notice me at all cause you were too busy cleaning that person's face up." Todomatsu said.

"Then you were the reason behind that big crash behind the counter." Karamatsu remarked. The youngest froze in embarrassment.

"Ok, but how did you guys meet?" Choromatsu asked.

"And how did you not scare them off?" Ichimatsu said, but made it sound more like a statement then a question.

"We met in the clothing department. I decided to talk to them and well.. they thought I was funny. Really funny, actually." Karamatsu explained. He was smiling like an idiot while playing with his thumbs. The brothers looked at eachother. He wasn't his usual self at all. In fact, he was almost humble. Osomatsu displayed his usual cheeky grin. Proud his little brother had finally found someone. Someone that seemed to appreciate him for who he is.

"Karamatsu." The oldest sextuplet said. "I'm happy for you. I hope you guys go out on lots and lots of dates. Maybe you'll even grow old together." He rubbed his nose sheepishly. The other matsus smiled (Besides Ichi, who had already become bored and started playing with a cat).

"So have you guys had sex yet?" Osomatsu asked. Karamatsu fumed.

"WE JUST MET TODAY OSOMATSU!"


	2. Visit

You stood, hesitant, in front of the small house. This is where Karamatsu lived. You had been wondering for the past minute if you should ring the doorbell or not. He might be busy or not at home. Well, it wouldn't matter much if he wasn't there. You would try and if there was no answer, perhaps you'd leave it in front of the door.

Clutching Karamatsu's freshly laundered leather jacket, you walked up to the sliding wood door, if a little robotic-like, then jammed your finger onto the doorbell. Inside the house you heard a few tones ring, then silence. 30 seconds passed. You shrugged, disspointed, and started to lay the jacket in front of the door before suddenly stopping as a series of crashes came from upstairs. There were loud footsteps, some running, and even a cat screeching before the door slammed open, making you jump. Karamatsu stood there, panting and sweating a little bit. He was wearing a black shirt and a deep blue jumpsuit, half way unzipped and sleeves stylishly rolled up to his elbows.

"(y/n)! You're here, at my house, right now. The fates have brought us together once again." He seemed more than a little flustered to see you, but proceeded to go into a cool pose. He never failed to make you smile. Remembering your purpose here, you held out the jacket.

"Well, you gave this to me a few days ago and I've been meaning to give it back but I was suddenly swamped with work. Sorry, I couldn't visit sooner." You gushed. Karamatsu took the jacket, hanging it over his arm, and patted your head.

"Would you like to come in for a bit? I can get you something to eat." He offered.

"Uh, I'm not very hungry, actually. I just came to give back the coat." As soon as you said that your stomach growled, catching you in the lie. Nervously, you spoke again,

"Well, maybe I could eat something." Karamatsu smirked triumphantly, stepping aside to let you in. You took off your sneakers, setting them gently on the floor, and followed Kara into the living room.

"What would you like my Karamatsu lover? A cake? Some crackers? The sweetest lemonade you will ever taste?" He said while basically hopping and twirling around the table. You ran a hand through your hair, thinking it over.

"Perhaps a sandwich will be good, for now?" You suggested. He flipped his hair, dashing into the kitchen immediately. You laughed and sat on the floor next to the round table. What a good boyfriend he would make. You blushed, since when did you start thinking about boyfriends? Or for that matter connecting the two things, boyfriends and Karamatsu, together? You slapped your cheeks, trying to will this intense burning away.

As soon as Karamatsu had left, he came back, balancing a plate on his fingertips, like some high-class butler. Stooping over elegantly, he set the plate down in front of you, presenting a surprisingly plain looking sandwich. You appreciated his efforts nonetheless. In fact, it was actually a bit impressive how graceful he could be at times.

"Hm~. Thinking about something my sweet candy?" Karamatsu asked. You jumped, realizing you had been staring at him the whole time.

"N-No, n-nothing!" You stuttered, embarrassed. Karamatsu grinned and started crawling towards you.

"You suuuure~?" He taunted. Instinctively, you started stuffing your face full of food, to Karamatsu's disspointment. He sat up, kneeling next to you, trying to play it off. You scarfed down the last few bites of sandwich, licking your fingertips a little bit to clean off the crumbs.

"So, (y/n), what would you like to do now?" Karamatsu asked. You shrugged, looking over at him.

"I dunno, what even is there to do? I don't exactly live here." You countered, half chuckling. Kara put a hand on his chin, thinking for a bit until suddenly, an idea popped in his head. He smiled and stood up.

"I have something I want to show you." He said. It really wasn't much to go on at all. You raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I promise, I'm not gonna try anything, my handsome. It's something special to me that I want you to see." Somehow, his words seemed to quell your skepticism, despite that this man was practically bursting with ego. You nodded and followed Karamatsu upstairs into the living room. A green couch sat comfy on one side of the room while a bookshelf stood on the other. It was quite cozy, like some long-lost home you never knew.

Karamatsu instructed you to sit on the floor for a minute then proceeded to balance on the arm of the lime sofa. In the corner of the room was a small shelf close to the ceiling. The man reached up and took down a large cardboard box, grunting as he did so.

Nearly tripping over on the way down, Karamatsu made his way to you and set the box by your feet, handling it with obvious care.

"What's inside?" You asked plainly.

"Go ahead and look for yourself." He replied, goading you. You opened the untaped box to be met with any fashion designer's dream. Literally, hundreds and hundreds of designs, fabric swatches, women's and men's fashion magazines. You stared in awe picking up a few papers with prismatic drawings of clothes. They were beautiful; colorful, imaginative, original, everything you ever aspired to be when you were out of college. Karamatsu watched you as your eyes glistened with happiness, feeling satisfied with himself. Of course, you would be the one to get excited about such things. He sat down next to you, going through a few designs himself.

"Did you draw these?" You asked. Karamatsu nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, when I was younger and I actually wanted to do work like this. Some of these are years old. Although, I still made a lot of these clothes and I wear them now."

"Why did you ever stop? These are amazing. I wish I had half the amount of your talent." A pained look came across his face.

"Oh, well, you know, I wasn't gonna be able to make money off it anyways. Not to mention that all my brothers relentlessly teased me about it. I don't show this box to anyone, really." He said, still smiling, but it was becoming apparent how fake it was. You frowned with concern and a little anger.

"I say screw your brothers, then. They obviously are never gonna be able to see your self-evident capabillity. And just because someone gives you crap doesn't mean they're right. I almost didn't go to the school that changed my entire life because my family wouldn't have it." You huffed. Karamatsu grinned.

"You sure do care a lot, (y/n)~."

"W-Well, of course! As a fellow fashion designer and as your friend I think you should be getting all the support you can I-I mean it's important and-" But Karamatsu's arms were already around you, his head resting on your shoulder. You were rigid, face bright pink.

"Thank you.. thank you so much." He held you tigher but you relaxed, this man's sadness was clearly pronounced. Deciding it was best to return the gesture, you slid your arms around him, trying to be comforting as possible.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down, every movement lagging and inert. You felt Karamatsu's shoulders rise up and down, his warm breath trickling down your neck, that familiar sweet scent like a field of bluebells surrounded by pine trees. You felt his weight pressing on you, hands clutching onto your shoulder blades, and his chest hugging yours. Everything was so calm, and despite his actions you were completely at ease with this man. It felt natural, like the two of you were both puzzle pieces that snapped together so easily.

"Karamatsu?" You prodded.

"Hm?"

"Are you gonna let me go anytime soon?"

"No, I wasn't really planning on it. You see, you are an extremely good hugger, a pro. A chance like this can't be passed up."

"Haha, alright. All this hugging is making me sleepy, maybe we could move to the couch if you still wanna stay like this."

"That's a good idea." Suddenly, you were being swept up by Karamatsu's arms as he carried you over to the green couch and set you down gently.

"I could've walked on my own." You joked. Karamatsu only smiled, holding his words back.

He slid onto the couch next to you. There was just enough room to be cozy together. You adjusted as needed, turning to the side and placing an arm on Kara's chest. Perfect.

Within a minute, your friend was snoring softly. His hand placed on your shoulder. Wait, was Karamatsu really just your friend at this point? It didn't seem like it. This wasn't what friends who met a few days ago would do. So what was he to you?

You shifted, looking up at his sleeping face. Sunlight from a window had filtered in, lighting up his features with a certain soft luminosity. Everything seemed so warm and fuzzy inside. You couldn't tell at this point if you had feelings for Karamatsu like that, yet. It had been so long since your last crush, you had quite forgotten what it was like.

Karamatsu smiled, for a moment you had to wonder if he was awake or not. But the quite snoring confirmed it. If anything, he was a little cute. You grinned, closing your eyes, not being able to hold them open any longer. You decided you would think about the manner further another time. Soon, you slipped into a gentle sleep.

* * *

Whispers entered your dreams, dissipating the scenery and stirring you from your slumber. Slowly, you opened your eyes, looking up at the blurry figure above you.

"Oh, you're awake." He said. Squinting, the man before you had black smooth hair, a cheeky grin, and big round eyes. Almost exactly like a certain someone you knew.

"Karamatsu..? You're awake already...?" You asked drowsily. The man blinked, confused.

"Don't say he didn't tell you.."

"Who? Tell me what?" You said, starting to push yourself up from the bed. The real Karamatsu was exactly where he was before, sleeping next you. In the room there was 4 - no, 5 - other Karamatsus. They more or less looked the same except for their choice of clothing. You rubbed your eyes, thinking you were just imagining it, but they were still there, surrounding you and the blue Karamatsu.

"Wow, what a brother! Just so happening to forget to tell his date about his other siblings, huh? That's really harsh!" The red Kara joked.

"What do you expect from Kusomatsu?" The purple one commented.

"Uh, maybe we should explain to them. They look pretty confused." The green man offered. The Karamatsus turned back to you.

"Well you see, we're Karamatsu's brothers. We're sextuplets!" They explained. You had to sigh with relief, not a hallucination, not some kind of weird clone experiment. They were twins, but six of them. One by one, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Osomatsu, Kara's only older brother."

"Choromatsu Matsuno, pleased to meet you."

"Ichimatsu..."

"JYUSHIMATSU MATSUNO!"

"And I'm Todomatsu, the youngest." You scratched your head. Why would someone give them such similar names? In any case, these were the brothers that Karamatsu has said teased him about wanting to be a fashion designer. Well, at least they seemed friendly enough.

"Let's go downstairs for a bit, we have a lot of questions to ask." Osomatsu directed. Immediately, the other 4 started leaving. The oldest pulled you along by your wrist.

"What about-"

"Karamatsu? He'll be fine. He's not gonna get up until a lot later. So let's use that time to get to know eachother, yeah?" He grinned. You couldn't help but sheepishly smile along.

Back in the dining room once again, you sat at the round table, the brothers sitting across from you. Todomatsu spoke first,

"Well, I think the first question on everyone's mind is HOW DID KARA GET YOU TO GO ON A DATE WITH HIM!?" The others nodded, and shouted in agreement. You were not prepared for the loudness of this group at all. It was just a constant state of turmoil. Soon, they calmed down, waiting for your response. Once you were sure they wouldn't start up again, you spoke.

"First of all, there's no need to yell, I have fine hearing. Second, I invited Karamatsu to hang out after I met him. He didn't force me to do anything. Thirdly, it wasn't really a date... I just wanted to get a chance to know him better, I guess..."

"Thats's not what it looked like to me." Todomatsu grumbled.

"Even if it wasn't a date that time, what was that upstairs?" Ichimatsu asked.

"Maybe feelings have blossomed forth, right? Hehe!" The oldest said, rubbing his nose. You sighed.

"I'm not sure myself, actually." That caught the other's attention. "I don't really have romantic feelings, I think, but I always feel completely at ease with him, and I have no problems doing that kind of stuff with Kara.

"No, I don't have romantic feelings, not in the way you'd expect, I mean. It's not all fluttery and dizzying. How do you put it, it's more like, natural, if that make sense." You explained, fidgeting with your thumbs. Here you were, spilling your heart out to people you barely knew.

"Like as if you were made to be?" One said.

"Yeah.. Wait, no! Ahhhhg! It's not like that!" You fumbled.

"Haha, of course! C'mon and stay for dinner, our treat. Once we get the food started Karamatsu will come down."

"Well I guess I could eat.."


End file.
